Vacation
by LaurielS
Summary: Erestor suddenly goes on a vacation, leaving Elrond to deal with all the administrative matters in Rivendell, only to get a shock when he returns. He is not the only one though...


**Vacation**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just the story line.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm back, but this time only with a short story...  
I didn't realise that you can't have multiple fonts here...but it should not affect how the story is read. For those of you who are interested to see how I wrote the story on a word document, Erestor's font is italicised Blackadder ITC whilst Elrond's font is bold Vivaldi, both font size 16 so as to improve readability. Reviews and Comments are welcomed.

Here's the story:

**Vacation**

Elrond couldn't believe his eyes as he woke up one glorious morning and found a very neat letter on his table, together with a pile of documents that usually lay itself on Erestor's table and a sleeping Estel on a small couch. Confused, he took up the letter, which was written in Erestor's perfect handwriting.

_My Lord,_

_As you read this letter, I should be half way to either Mirkwood or Lothlorien. I think it is best if you only see this letter once I'm gone, for reasons you will find as you continue to read this letter._

_Yesterday night, I was ambushed by no less than your twin sons and your new foster son. Much as I love all of them very much, I unfortunately do not appreciate having them in my room suddenly in the middle of the night when I actually do my work. No, it was not their presence in the room that caused me to decide to leave Rivendell for a while, but what came to my mind as they started playing in my room._

_My Lord, I have been your chief advisor since forever, but I realized, as young Estel very kindly pointed out to me yesterday, that I never really had a holiday since a few hundred (thousands?) years ago. First it was rebuilding the city, then after the city was rebuilt we had to start up ties with various villages and colonies, and then came the twins, and when finally I thought I could rest for a while, little Estel came._

_So when I raised this point out to your children, they decided that it would be a good time for me to take a break._

_You must be wondering why no one came to notify you of this matter. For one, I must applaud you, my Lord, for having raised your sons well. They have gained much respect from the dwellers and the warriors here despite their behaviour sometimes, and they managed to get their cooperation and transport me out of Rivendell secretly. You will also realise that you have slept extremely soundly last night. You should really keep your herbs better._

_So as you wake up, my Lord, and see this letter, I should be halfway somewhere, taking my well-deserved break I earned through our bet many years ago. I doubt you will find me even if you manage to contact King Thranduil or Lady Galadriel, partly because I am travelling in another name that I have used a long time ago. I might not even go to these two places, actually. _

_On your table are two stacks of documents. One stack is everything I managed to complete yesterday night, and the other is what is left to be completed. I wanted to complete everything before I left, but as Elladan correctly pointed out, "it is impossible for you (me) to complete everything that is given"._

_I have brought Lindir with me since he decided that he needed more inspiration for his music, and he gives his regrets that there will be no new songs by our favourite artiste until he comes back to Rivendell. We will be back, my Lord, in about a month's time. Should you need any help, you can always ask your sons. I have always been of the opinion that they should spend more time doing useful things rather than playing pranks._

_Goodbye, and best of luck._

_I am, as always, your humble servant,_

_Erestor_

As Elrond looked at the trailing "r" of Erestor's signature, he thought he saw his free time waving goodbye to himself, smiled gleefully and disappeared into thin air, especially since tomorrow was supposed to be the arrival of delegates from a new human settlement nearby. His first reaction was to tug at his hair and scream at Erestor, but he was a dignified elf lord and knew the necessity of not acting on impulse. As he slowly accepted the fact that Erestor was gone for a month, he gave a sad sigh, set down on his chair and began work.

Unknown to him, his twin sons were outside watching his every move. As he started looking through the first document, Elladan beamed smugly at Elrohir, who handed a dagger over.

"You were right, Elladan," sighed Elrohir, "Ada did not even shout."

Elladan smiled as he received his dagger, but his expression immediately became that of concern.

"I hope Erestor would be well when he returns in a month's time…Ada can be quite skilled at revenge when those people who disappear suddenly return…"

* * *

When Erestor returned with Lindir feeling most refreshed, he crept slowly up to his Lord's office, ready to be on the receiving end of his Lord's fury. You can imagine his surprise when, however, he found his Lord's office empty. He entered the study cautiously and realised that on Elrond's table laid a small note in Elrond's characteristic handwriting, along with several piles of documents.

**Erestor:**

**The documents on the table are all which I have not finished. I should return in a month's time, taking also a well-deserved rest after sorting the things you missed out when you left abruptly a month ago. Meanwhile, delegates from two dwarven colonies and three human villages should be coming in, and I have named you to represent me. See you in a month.**

**Elrond**

As Erestor crumbled onto the floor, Elladan, who had been peeking into the room through the keyhole, handed a bottle of ink to his brother, who bet that Erestor would react worse than their father did when he saw the note.

Seeing how bad Erestor's reaction was, Elladan suddenly felt very sorry for their father's chief advisor, no matter how much homework he had given them when they were young.

"I don't think Erestor would be thinking of having a vacation any time soon," whispered Elladan as the twins started towards their study rooms.

Just outside their rooms, Elrohir stopped abruptly and stopped his brother as well.

"Do you think we should go and check out on Lindir?"

As if on cue, a loud "ARGHHH" could be heard across the valley as our favourite minstrel received a similar note to that of Erestor.

Elladan raised his eyebrows and replied, "I think we both know what happened."

-The End—

Reviews and Comments are welcomed!


End file.
